simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Precipitação
Precipitação é um fenômeno que ocorre como parte das mudanças normais no clima. Esse recurso foi introduzido em The Sims 2: Quatro Estações, em The Sims 3: Estações e The Sims 4: Estações. Ao contrário do mundo real, a precipitação no universo dos Sim é essencialmente um evento aleatório. Enquanto os Sims podem obter as previsões do tempo em um jornal ou na televisão, eles não são especialmente úteis para prever a precipitação. Existem três tipos de precipitação natural (chuva, granizo e neve) e uma artificial (chuva de fogo ). Embora cada estação apresente determinados tipos e níveis de precipitação característicos, estes não sofrem uma restrição que os impeça de ocorrer em outras, especialmente no período de transição entre duas estações. A precipitação pode ser descrita pelo seu tipo, intensidade, acumulação e duração. Todos dependem da estação. O tipo, como descrito acima, pode ser chuva, granizo ou neve. Já a intensidade é relativa à força do efeito atmosférico. Por exemplo, o granizo pode ou não ser pesado o suficiente para ferir os Sims, a neve pode ocorrer em rajadas leves ou em uma nevasca forte que eventualmente cobre o solo e a chuva pode cair em uma garoada ou em uma tempestade. A duração é aleatória. Cada estação também traz diferentes chances diárias de precipitação: * Primavera: 30% de chance * Verão: 20% de chance * Outono: 15% de chance * Inverno: 50% de chance Chuva * Estações: Primavera (30%), Verão (10%), Outono (15%) * Intensidades: leve, pesada, tempestade * Intensidades: leve, moderada, pesada, mutante * Intensidades: chuva, tempestade * Acumulação: poças left A chuva pode ocorrer em quase todas as estações, menos no Inverno. É mais comum que ocorra durante a Primavera. A chuva tem vários efeitos na jogabilidade; por exemplo, a chuva leve não pode causar destruição nas plantas, enquanto chuvas mais pesadas ou persistentes possam . Sims são mais propensos a fazer atividades no exterior enquanto está chovendo . Quando Sims ficam na chuva durante muito tempo, eles receberão um Modificador de humor Ensopado(a) , que causa um impacto de '-30' para o humor, o que pode ser evitado facilmente através de guarda-chuvas. Sereias recebem um efeito de +30 em seu humor através do modificador de humor Ensopado(a). Em PlantaSims, a chuva satisfaz a necessidade de Água. Servos são resistentes à chuva, embora possam entrar em curto-circuito quando se decidiram espirrar poças d'água, enquanto os SimBots entrarão em circuito apenas por estar na chuva. Plumbots não sofrem efeito algum sob a chuva. Gatos não reagem de forma diferente à chuva. A chuva é eterna na Fortaleza da Escuridão Eterna . Poças de Chuvas left|200px As poças de chuva começam a aparecer depois de chover por certo tempo. Este tipo de poça é diferente das poças comuns, na medida em que os Sims podem mergulhar nas poças de água por diversão . As poças de chuva podem ser lavadas, mas geralmente não precisam ser, pois desaparecerão sozinhas após o fim da chuva. As poças de chuva presentes na parte interior de um lote ainda precisam ser esfregadas. As poças de chuva podem ser facilmente distinguidas das poças normais de três formas: * As poças de chuva são mais pálidas; * As poças de chuva não se misturam com outras poças, mesmo que sejam adjacentes; * Apenas as poças de chuva evaporam. A rapidez com que as poças de chuva aparecem dependem sempre da intensidade da chuva, então, quanto mais pesada a chuva, mais cedo aparecerão as poças. Raio right left Qualquer chuva pode incluir raios, mas quanto mais intensa for, maior será a chance. Ao cair, os raios podem causar fogo. Existem dois tipos de raios: * Pancada Distante: Este raio atinge algum local fora do lote atual. Isso causa trovões e a distância aparente do lote pode variar. * Pancada Local: O relâmpago local atinge algo no lote atual, podendo ser objetos ou Sims. Granizo *'Estações': Verão (10%) * Intensidades: leve, pesada *'Acumulação': solo left O verão é a única estação em que o granizo ocorre. Ele pode ser leve ou pesado, mas em The Sims 3 o granizo deixou de possuir diferentes intensidades. O granizo pode ser mortal quando os Sims reagem ao cobrir suas cabeças . Um granizo leve não impacta o humor dos Sims, enquanto o granizo pesado drenará seus humores rapidamente . Ele tem o mesmo efeito que a chuva, gerando o modificador de humor Ensopado(a) . O granizo tende a ser mais breve do que outras formas de precipitação, mas o granizo pesado pode durar o suficiente para se acumular no chão e nos telhados , embora não se acumule como a neve. No entanto, ao contrário do granizo do mundo real, o granizo nunca irá danificar objetos. Diferentemente das gerações anteriores, o granizo não foi adicionado em The Sims 4: Estações''SIMGURUEMORY. Twitter. Sorry, no hail this time around. Different weathers have visual fog / lighting effects associated with them though! (em inglês). Disponível em: . Acesso em: 16 jun. 2018.. Neve * '''Estações': Inverno (50%) * Intensidades: leve, pesada * Intensidades: leve, moderada, pesada, mutante * Intensidades: pouca neve, neve, neve pesada, nevasca * Acumulação: solo left A neve é principalmente um evento do Inverno, embora alguns dias na Primavera e no Outono possam ficar frios o suficiente para que ocorram breves precipitações de neve. Existem poucas diferenças entre a neve leve e a neve pesada, além da rapidez com que a neve se acumulará no chão. Há muitas atividades que podem ser feitas na neve, mas a maioria das atividades só está disponível em grande acumulação. A neve também atrai pinguins . Brincar ou permanecer ao ar livre com neve diminuirá a temperatura corporal dos Sims rapidamente ao menos que eles estejam usando agasalhos. Nesse caso, a temperatura ainda vai cair, mas não tão rapidamente. Ficar fora quando há neve por muito tempo sem uma roupa apropriada no exterior pode causar a hipotermia. A morte por hipotermia só está presente em The Sims 3: Estações. A neve no chão acabará por derreter se não houver mais queda de neve, gerando poças que se comportam como poças de chuva. Atividades na neve Essas atividades podem ser feitas principalmente se houver forte acumulação de neve. * Sims podem ter guerra de bola de neve com os outros Sims, que é o equivalente a ter lutas de balões d'água . * Os Sims podem construir bonecos de neve sozinhos ou juntos . Bonecos de neve, parciais ou finais, atraem pinguins . * Os Sims podem construir um iglu ; jovens adultos, adultos e idosos podem fazer Oba-Oba nele se não houver crianças ou adolescentes dentro do mesmo. * Os Sims podem criar anjos de neve no chão. * Se tiver havido uma grande nevasca, há uma chance de que a escola seja cancelada, tornando-se um Dia da Neve . * Crianças e adolescentes reagem a ele de acordo com sua personalidade . * Crianças e cachorros podem comer neve . * Algumas interações são desativadas ao ar livre, como pular corda . * A neve pode prejudicar a qualidade das plantas ou fazer com que fiquem dormentes . Referências ru:Осадки en:Precipitation Categoria:Eventos meteorológicos Categoria:Quatro Estações Categoria:Estações Categoria:The Sims 4: Estações